Meant to Be
by Gidget Reid
Summary: Kara is a young girl living on the reservation with Embry Call after her parent's death. While trying to break free of an abusive relationship she finds love with an old friend. I Do Not Own ANYTHING except for the character of Kara.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kara's POV

I'm standing my bathroom putting on my make-up when I find it. Another bruise from my boyfriend Sean, just below my elbow from when he grabbed me last night. I pull my cover girl foundation out of my make-up bag and began applying it to my dark, tan skin. _I hope no one at school notices. _That is all I can think. I love living on the reservation, but because the classes are so small, not much gets past the teachers. I'm just glad it's winter time.

I finish trying to cover up my ugly purple and green bruise on my arm and walk into my room to get dressed. I pull a pair of jeans and a long sleeve olive green shirt out of my closet and put them on. I put them on, put my long black hair in a perfect braid and go into the kitchen. Embry is there. Sitting at the table.

I was fifteen when my parents died in a car crash, and since everyone on the reservation is like family, Mrs. Call volunteered to take me in. She is a very kind women, but Embry is something else. He has a way of just knowing things. Which is why I'm not surprised when he says "Show me."

"What do you mean?" I say acting like I have no idea what he's talking about while I pour myself a cup of coffee. I need to stop drinking it so much. It's probably why I'm so thin.

"Don't play dump Kara," he looks at me with those kind eyes of his, "Show me your arm." I don't know how he does it! But I obey. I walk over to the table and pull up my sleeve. "Did Sean so this to you?" I don't answer him. "Answer me Kara."

"You can't tell anyone. Especially your mom."

"I won't Kara. But tell me something, is this the first time he's hurt you?" I take a deep breath and answer, "No."

"Kara you have to break-up with him, if he's been hurting you for this long he's not gonna stop anytime soon."

Don't you think I know that." I'm crying a little now. _I have to stop talking to Embry in the morning, _I think as Embry stands up and hugs me. I pull away from him. "We're gonna be late for school" I pull my sleeve down and grab my book bag. Embry does the same and we go outside and begin the walk to school, but I can sense the conversation about Sean is not over.

The walk to school isn't far, but it's far enough for me to ask Embry the question that has been in the back of my mind since he asked to see my arm. "How did you know?" I ask not wanting to be too specific because there are people around who might overhear.

"When I went to make sure you where up this morning I thought I saw something on your arm, and Sean's not the gentlest guy in the world." I want to say more but before I can Jacob Black, Quill Atara, and Seth Clearwater come up behind us and start making there weird barking noises they always make.

"Morning guys" I say to them. I'm always happy to see the guys in Embry's pack. And when I say pack I mean this quite literally, because the four of them, along with Paul, Jared, Sam, and Seth's older sister Leah, are all Werewolves.

"Hey Kara" they guys say together.

"morning Kara." Seth says to me. Seth and I have always been friends, we've been in all the same classes since kindergarten, but since his dad died, and since he transitioned, he's acted different around me. I'm not sure what his deal is, but I try to ignore it.

We get to school just before the first bell. Seth and I walk to our first period class and take our seats. Sean walks into class and takes his seat too. He smiles at me from his seat and I try and smile back. When I too, I think I see Seth's muscles tighten. What is up with him lately?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Seth's POV

School could not have gone any slower. All day I had to sit there and watch Sean act like Kara was a piece of meat that he owned. It makes me so MAD! But I have to remember to keep my cool so I don't do anything stupid.

It's just so hard to watch the two of them together. I know he hurts her; I heard Embry's thoughts this morning. I wanted to say something to her, but I decided it would be better to just keep my mouth shut.

The final bell rang around 3:35pm, and as soon as it did I got my books and headed outside. "Seth, wait up." I hear behind me. I turn and see Kara coming towards me with that smile she always wears. "You coming to Emily's?" she asks when she catches up with me.

"Yeah, the whole packs going." I say trying to keep from saying what I really want to say. _Why do you stay with him Kara? How can you not see that he's no good for you? _

Kara and I wait outside school for Embry, Jacob, Quill, and Emily's sister Kaitlynn. Once we're all together we start the walk to Emily and Sam's house in the woods. Kara and Kaitlynn are talking about something that happened at school, and the guys and I are talking about food. Ever since I became a werewolf I've been hungry all the time, I guess it's just a wolf thing.

We get to Emily's and are greeted the same way we always are: with food. "You guys hungry?" Emily asks, "Like I have to ask." she puts a plate of muffins on the table and as soon as she does Jacob, Embry, and Quill take about three each. "Lady's first!" Emily says to them. "Girls help yourselves."

"Thank Emily." Kara and Kaitlynn say together. They both take a muffin and go outside. _Please talk some sense into her Kaitlynn. _I think to myself. Big mistake.

"Seth we get it. You're in love with her. Can you please try and keep your thoughts to yourself." Jared says as he and Paul come in the back door with Sam.

"Leave him alone guys." Jacob says.

"Thanks Jake." I say. Jacobs's kind of a big brother to me. He looks out for me.

"Just tell her how you feel, the worst thing that can happen is she laugh in your face." Jacob says laughing.

The night goes by faster than I would have liked. I wanted to talk to Kara, but I didn't have a chance. So instead I eat my burger that Emily made for dinner, and just watched her.

When I became what I am, Sam told me about Imprinting. He said its like seeing the sun for the first time, he said that that person becomes your whole world, and that both people feel the pull of the other. I want to have that feeling with Kara, but I can't as long as she's with Sean.

It's almost dark and we're all sitting around the fire. Since tomorrows Saturday we don't have to worry about getting up early so we decided to roast some marshmallows. Everyone seems to be having a good time, but all I can think about is Kara. Embry elbows me and says "Just go talk to her."

"And say what?" I ask.

"Tell her you don't think she should keep seeing Sean." Jacob chimes in.

"Tell her how you feel about her." Paul says. I don't know if it was a full moon, or if I was just going crazy, but I get up and walk over to where Kara and Kaitlynn are sitting, and sit down next to Kara.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask her.

"Sure, what's up?" she says still smiling.

"Alone." I say.

"Okay." she says. We stand up and walk into the house and stand in the kitchen. "Is everything okay Seth, you've been acting kind of weird lately."

"No Kara, everything's not okay." I say not looking directly at her. I take a deep breath and look her in the eye and tell her the truth that I've wanted to tell her since she stared dating Sean. "I want you to break-up with Sean."

"What?" is all she says.

"I know he's been hurting you. I heard Embry thinking about it this morning while we were walking, and I love you too much to…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I realize what I've just said, and judging by the look on her face I know she heard me.

"You love me?" she says not smiling anymore. I take another deep breath and say,

"Yes. Ever since I fazed I'm been having stronger and stronger feelings for you. And knowing what Sean's doing to you just makes them even stronger." I'm starting to get angry now. I punch the wall.

"Seth, I love you too." she says, "I've loved you for a while now, but I'm so scared to break-up with Sean, I mean look at what he does when he's only a little mad," she pulls up her sleeve and shows me the bruise. "I terrified to find out what he would do to me if I made him really mad." She's crying and the only thing I can think to do is hold her in my arms, and let her know that everything is okay.

"Kara look at me," she lifts her head from my chest and looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes, "I will never let anything hurt you." I lean down and kiss her, and she kisses me back. At that moment, it's as if the earth and all the stars and plants align, and I feel everything that Sam told me I would feel. I love Kara, and I will always love her.

We pull apart from the kiss and just look at each other. "We should get back outside, they'll be wondering what's taking us so long." she says to me.

"Yeah, let's go." I take her hand and we walk back outside. Kaitlynn has taken my seat by Embry, so Kara and I sit on the log where she and Kaitlynn had been sitting. At that moment everything is perfect, even Jacob and Embry thinking:_ Well it's about time._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaitlynn's POV

After Kara and Seth went in the house I decided to go take to Embry. "Hey Embry." I said with a smile.

"Hey Kaitlynn." he answer back. "Where did Seth and Kara run off to?"

"I think they went in the house. Seth said he wanted to talk to her." I say. This must get his attention, because he immediately turns to Jacob and they start talking about something I can't quite hear.

"Do you guys know something I don't?" I ask not liking being left out of the conversation.

"It's nothing Kaitlynn, it's just, you know how we can hear each others thought?" Embry says to me.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well let's just say Seth's thoughts are pretty loud right now." Jacob says laughing.

Embry's POV

I'm talking to Jacob about his car, when Kaitlynn sits next to me. I like Kaitlynn, and I know she likes me too, but I don't want to rush into a relationship, especially with the sister of the Alfa's fiancé, and Kara's best friend. But I have to admit, she is very pretty. The way her blue eyes sparkle in the sunshine and the way her short black hair frames her face. I wonder what she sees when she looks at me?

Anyway, when she sat next to me, I noticed that Seth was gone. And so was Kara. I was talking to Kaitlynn when I hear it; Seth's thoughts, and I'm not the only one that hears them. The others hear them too.

I turn to Jacob and say "Do you think he told her, or was he just thinking it?"

"I can't tell." I respond, and I couldn't. Just because one of us thinks something, it doesn't mean they actually said it.

It's not until I see Seth and Kara coming out of the house that I know that he told her, and so do the other. "What just happened?" Kaitlynn asks me.

"I think he told her." Paul said.

"Told her what?" Kaitlynn asks again.

"I think you're right Paul, and that's not all, listen." Sam said.

"Well it's about time." Jacob and I say together.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Kaitlynn says irritated.

"Let's just say I don't think her and Sean will be seeing each other anymore." is all I say to her.

It's starting to get late, so we decide to head home. I say goodbye to everyone and Kara and I start the walk home. "Did you have a good time?" Kara asks me.

"Yeah it was fun, how about you?" she smiles when I ask her this. "What's so funny?"

"Don't act like you don't know. I know you heard Seth's thoughts." she replies.

"Well they were pretty loud." I say. "So you're gonna break-up with Sean?"

"First thing in the morning." she answers, "I'm gonna go over to his house and tell him the truth."

"Which is?" I ask.

"That I don't want to be with someone that hurts me. That I wanna be with Seth."

We walk a little longer and then I ask, "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you liked Seth?"

"Honestly, I've liked Seth since we were six years old, and as we grew up, the feeling just got stronger."

"Then why did you start dating Sean, if you liked Seth all this time?"

"I don't know." she says, "I wish I knew, but I don't." I didn't want to pry any further, so we walk the rest of the way home in silence.

When we get home, we say goodnight to my mom, and go into our rooms. I brush my teeth, change into some soccer shorts and get in bed. But before I fall sleep I can't help but think about the events that occurred tonight.

How I wish I could have talked to Kaitlynn a little longer, but the only thing that seemed to matter tonight was Kara and Seth.

Don't get me wrong, I love and treat Kara like she's my sister, and I'm so happy she going to break-up with Sean so he can't hurt her anymore, I just wish I had the same courage as her and Seth. I wish I could tell Kaitlynn how I feel about her, and the way I know she feels about me.

But I'm happy for Seth. I know he's loved her for a long time, and I know it killed him to see her with Sean, and to know what he was doing to her. And I now know that Kara has felt the same about Seth for years.

Maybe someday I'll tell Kaitlynn how I feel, but not right now. I know Sean, and he is not going to take this break-up lightly. So Kara is gonna need all the support she can get.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kara's POV

I woke up this morning knowing exactly what I needed to do. I got out of bed around 8:30am, took a shower, and dressed in jeans and a long sleeve black shirt with a hood. I didn't bother putting on make-up because I didn't see the point.

At around 9:45am I walked out the door and started towards Sean's house. Like many things on the reservation, Sean's house is not very far from the Call's house.

When I get to Sean's house, I knocked and he answered the door. "Hey beautiful." he says to me, "What are you doin' here so early?"

"I wanted to talk to you." I say, trying to keep my voice strong. "Can I come in?"

"Of course."

I walk into the house and I immediately wish I had asked Embry to come with me. His father went fishing with some of the men from town, and his mother has already left for work. We are completely alone.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" he asks as he sits down on the couch. He motions for me to join him. I do, but I don't sit to close. I breathe in deeply, and answer his question.

"Listen Sean, I don't quite know how to say this."

"What is it baby? Just spit it out." he says.

"This… what we have… it's not working out. I, I can't be with someone like…"

"Someone like me?" he stands up form his place on the couch and is now yelling at me.

"Sean just listen to me for a minute!"

"Okay. I'm listening."

"What we have, it's not a good relationship." I'm trying to look him in the eye, but I just can't find the strength.

"I treat you good don't I? I'm there for you aren't I?" As soon as he said this, I could not hold in my anger at him anymore. I stand up from where I sit and look him straight in the face.

"You think you treat me good?" I pull up my shirt sleeve and show him the bruise he gave me. "Is this treating me right?" I yell at him.

"That wasn't my fault."

"You grabbed me." I say looking him in the eye, "I don't want to be with you anymore, Sean!"

"Come on, Kara. What's this really about, huh? I know it's not because of a couple a bruises." He's walking closer to me. The couch is behind me, so I can't back up. I'm trapped.

"I don't love Sean." I say looking down, "I could never love someone like you." As soon as I say this I regret it. I have unleashed the madness within Sean, and I'm going to have to endure what comes next.

"You can't love someone like me, huh?" I close my eyes and I feel the burn of the back of his hand on my face. Sean is strong, so this blow knocks me to the ground. But he doesn't let me stay on the ground long.

Sean grabs me by my arms and pins me against the wall. He slaps me again and again. I can feel my warm blood trickle down my face. "It's not just about the bruises is it Kara?" he says before he hits me again, "There's someone else isn't there?" I try to nod, but my face burns like fire.

"Oh so there is someone else." He says with a devilish smile on his face. "Who is it?" I don't answer him. "Is it Call? I guess since you live with him it makes things a little more covenant." When I don't answer he squeezes my arms and pushes me harder against the wall. I'm crying, and I just want him to stop, so I tell him the truth.

"It's Seth." is all I can get out of my mouth because my nose has started bleeding and it's trickling into my mouth.

"Clearwater!" he yells at me, "Wow Kara, I thought you could do a little better than him." he's laughing, and I take this as a window to get away, but I'm so mad at him for talking about Seth that way. I push Sean back from me and say,

"Don't you dare talk about him like that. He is sweet, and kind, and he's ten times the man you will ever be!" He grabs me by my hair, pulls me to the door, and pushes me out the door. I trip down the front porch steps and fall flat on my stomach.

"You'll regret this, Kara!" Sean shouts at me before he walks back into is house without a second glance.

I pull myself to my feet and start walking away. I want to get as far way from here as possible. I'm walking towards home when I realize something: what if Sean decides to come after me again? I can't go home. He knows that's where I'd go, and Mrs. Call is at work, and I don't know is Embry is at home.

So instead of going home, I go to the one place I know I'll be safe, somewhere I can get cleaned up ,and change cloths before I call Embry to come get me; for all I know Embry is already there. I'll go to the place where I have the pack to protect me.

I'll go the Emily's place.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Embry's POV

"What happened?" I demanded as I walked into Emily's kitchen.

"Embry, calm down." Sam says to me, "She's fine, she's just a little beat up."

"I wanna see her." I said, "Where is she?"

"She's in the bedroom." I walk into the bedroom and find Kara sitting in the bed, dirty and bruised. Kaitlynn is helping her clean up while Emily raps her wrist.

"Embry." Kara says as I enter the room.

"We'll give you two some privacy." Emily says once she finishes with Kara's wrist. Emily motions for Kaitlynn to follow her. They walk into the kitchen and close the bedroom door.

"Embry it's not as bad as you…" She trails off, then continues, "Please don't tell you mom."

"I won't." I say, "But I think it's gonna be pretty hard to hide a black eye, and a broken wrist." We both laugh at this. We stand up and walk into the kitchen with the others. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm a little beat up, but you know me, I'm a scrapper." She puts her fists up as if she's a boxer. She's smiling like always. Kara has been through so much in the past few years, I'm surprised she can still smile. But that smile fades as soon as Seth walks into the kitchen. "Seth." Kara says. That's all she had time to say because Seth was already on his way out the door, and the whole pack knew where he was going.

Seth's POV

I took one look at Kara and I knew I had to get out of that house as quickly as possible. I knew I would not be able to control my temper, and I was right. As soon as I was outside I fazed and went off in the direction his house. _I'm gonna kill him. _This is the only thing that my mind seemed to be able to think.

I changed back into a human when I got to my house, quickly put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, then went back outside and run the whole way to his house.

When I got to his house, I banged on the door. "Sean!" I said, the anger still present in my voice.

"What do you want Clearwater?" he asked me. Sean's taller then me, but I'm stronger. I grabbed him by the shirt and pined him against the door frame.

"If you ever touch her again, I swear I will break every bone in your body."

"Calm down man. What the hell is your problem?"

"You know damn well what my problem is. Stay away from Kara." It took every once of self-control I have, but I let him go and left.

I went back to Emily's expecting a lecture form Sam, but no one said anything about what I just did; and it was not from lack of knowledge, because I know they knew what I just did, but because they would have done the same thing.

I walked outside and found Kara and Kaitlynn sitting on the front porch steps. "I think I'm gonna go get some water. You guys want anything?" Kaitlynn asked as she stood up.

"No thanks Kaitlynn." I said.

"I'm okay." Kara answered. Kaitlynn went in the house and me and Kara where alone.

Kara's POV

Seth sat down next to me on the porch steps. "You went to Sean's house didn't you?" I ask him looking into the distance.

"Yeah." he says back. We sit in silence for a few minutes after that. Then he turns to me and asks "Are you okay?" I don't answer him. I just keep looking into the distance, into the woods. Seth moves a little closer to me and says "Kara…" very softly. So softly it's almost like a whisper. "…what's wrong?" I'm still not looking at him, but I answer him.

"He told me I would regret it." I say.

"Regret what?"

"Being with you." I said, "Leaving him, to be with you." I turn and look at him finally. I have tears in my eyes. "I'm scared Seth." Seth pulls me into a hug and just holds me. After a while he pulls away a little and looks me in the eyes.

"I will never let anything happen to you." Seth says to me. "I love you Kara."

"I love you too, Seth." I finish my sentence, and Seth leans in and kisses me, softly and slowly. And at that moment, I was unafraid, but I knew at this feeling would not last long, because Sean's threat still burned in the back of my mind.


End file.
